


100+ User Subscriptions Prompt Call-Out Celebration... Thing...

by VampAmber



Category: Original Work, Supernatural
Genre: prompts, user subscription appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:31:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: To celebrate reaching 100+ user subscriptions, I'm taking fic prompts and requests.Seriously, guys, I love you all.





	100+ User Subscriptions Prompt Call-Out Celebration... Thing...

Holy crap, guys. I go away for a few hours and my user subscriptions go from 98 to 101. I really was not expecting that. O_O

But anyway, as the summary says, I'll be accepting prompts and suggestions to celebrate the fact that I hit triple digits. There's gonna be a few rules and whatnot, so I don't get screwed over (hopefully), but I really wanna do something to show you guys how much I appreciate you. I admit, I kinda stole this idea slightly from [Unforth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth), at least the idea of doing a call out for prompts. That, and I've been getting a lot of people expressing interest in sequels and continuations of some of my one shots, and more time stamps for some of my series. So, in a way, this is also me using you guys to guilt trip me into writing all those things, which I want to do but just haven't gotten around to it. XD But hey, we all win, so that makes it more chaotic neutral than evil.

Okay, now for the do's and don't's, to make life a wee bit easier.

** The good parts **

Mostly, I will be taking prompts for Supernatural, but I'm willing to consider other fandoms I'm at least kinda knowledgeable about. The list would be way too long, so if you wanna try, go for it. I will mention that I'm a huge fan of Deadpool and Firefly/Serenity, and started my fic writing career with Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I know some animes, but mostly only the older stuff (think Cowboy Bebop, Trigun, Fullmetal Alchemist, Fruits Basket, etc). I used to be big into Doctor Who, but only really trailed off around Capaldi (I liked him, I just hated most of the episode plotliones). Oh, and if you want The Vampire Diaries, you're getting the book version, and only the first four books because those were the only ones actually written by L.J. Smith so they're the only ones that I consider as actually part of the series (though anything by L.J. Smith would make me very happy).

I'm willing to do sequels and continuations of previously published fics, as well as time stamps for any of my series that aren't challenge collections. So if you wanna know what happened next for anything I've already written, go for it.

Have a random idea that you'd love to see my take on? Those are awesome, too. Nothing too detailed (otherwise I'd feel a little too boxed in, yanno?), but a few details, or maybe a scene or something along those lines.

Basically, unless you're being a jerk on purpose or something, ask away. The worst I can do is say no.

** The not-good parts **

Right now, I'm working on A/B/O Bingo, Inktober, the Hidden By The Trench Coat challenge, and I need to be starting both my Holiday Mixtape and Pinefest challenge fics soon. Plus, I'll be doing two rare pair fics for a challenge over on Tumblr that I get the prompts for on October 15th. All of that means it's pretty unlikely I'll be able to start on these prompts until at least the end of the month. I do apologize, but I've had this planned for a while now, and didn't expect to hit the big 1-0-0 so soon. So, there will almost certainly be waiting. :(

Seeing as how I start my new job on Monday and I'm not sure just how much writing I'm going to be able to do (it's part time at a sub sandwich place, so I'll still be able to write, no worries), I'm going to have to limit the requests to one per person for now. If I change my mind later on, I'll add a second chapter to this, but for now, one per person. Again, sorry. :(

The way my writing works, if the idea doesn't work for me, I can't write it, pure and simple. So I warn you guys in advance, if it doesn't hit me just right, I won't be able to do it. But if that happens, I'll make sure to respond to the comment so the person can suggest something else. I won't count any rejected ideas as your one.

Building on that last one, I reserve the right to outright say no to any ideas that are something I refuse to write. I'll put the list of all the ones I can think of below, but if you manage to accidentally figure one out that's not on the list, I can and will refuse. But, as with the ones that don't hit me right, I won't count it against you.

I can make literally no promises over the length of any of these. I promise to try for at least around 1k or so for each of them, but if you make a request, don't expect 100k. Especially since my longest fic ever was less than 37k...

** The big old list of NOPE **

Here's a list of everything I can think of that I will absolutely, flat out **not write** :

MCD (unless it's temporary)  
Rape (not even where one person was raped before the story starts and the other is trying to help them heal)  
Murder husbands (not sure why, but for some reason I just can't)  
Unhappy endings (I have enough of that in real life)  
Suicide  
Certain kinks (anything scat/watersports, rape fantasies obviously, blood play, breath play, and a few others that I'll say no to if I see them but can't think of right now)  
Any kind of pedophilia (I will go no farther than a closed mouth kiss if they are under 14, no farther than an opened mouth kiss if they're 14-16, and no farther than clothed make out session if they're 16-18)  
Wincest or Sastiel (not a fan, and for some reason Sastiel makes me feel sick)  
RPF of any kind (sorry, I just can't)  
Incest, with the only exceptions being Dean/Cas/Jimmy or Cas/Jimmy where Cas and Jimmy are twins (don't ask because I don't understand myself here either)

Oh, and if I'm not really into the ship, I won't do smut for it. I gotta be really into the ship to be able to pull off sex scenes. Sorry.

**So, request away!**

Seriously though, guys, you all have made me feel so damn wonderful lately. I have issues with being unimportant and forgotten, so the fact that you guys leave kudos and comments, and subscribe to me or my fics, that really helps. It helps me not only remember that I do, in fact, exist, but also that I'm actually kind of good at something. So again, thank you so damn much. You guys mean the freaking world to me most days. <3 


End file.
